bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
8-Pack
The is an alliance formed during the first week of Big Brother 18 consisting of Nicole Franzel, James Huling, Da'Vonne Rogers, Frank Eudy, Tiffany Rousso, Corey Brooks, Michelle Meyer, and Zakiyah Everette. It was made to counter-act the other side of the house targeting the returning players. Members Affiliates Formation Not too long after the game started, the returning players Nicole Franzel, Da'Vonne Rogers, James Huling, and Frank Eudy realized they needed to get people on their side so they don't get picked off. On day 5, HOH Nicole nominated Jozea Flores and Paulie Calafiore for eviction with the former as her target. After the nomination ceremony, the vets managed to pull in Tiffany Rousso, Corey Brooks, Michelle Meyer, and Zakiyah Everette. Success After Frank won the Big Brother Roadkill competition, he had to secretly nominate one more person for eviction. He secretly nominated Paul Abrahamian. However, Paul won the veto competition, so Frank had to choose another person to nominate. At the veto ceremony, Paul used the veto on himself, and Frank secretly nominated Bridgette Dunning. The plan was to blindside Jozea. However, Da'Vonne later told Nicole that Bridgette was talking trash about her, so this tempted Nicole, and Da'Vonne to get rid of Bridgette. However, on day 9, the alliance voted against Jozea thus blindsiding him by a vote of 7-4-0. Shortly after Jozea's eviction, Category four won the next HOH competition, and Paulie became the new HOH. At the nomination ceremony, Paulie decided to nominate Paul and Bronte D'Acquisto with hopes to backdoor Victor Arroyo. the alliance tried to prevent Victor from winning the roadkill competition, however, Victor ended up winning it. He secretly nominated Tiffany for eviction. When it was time to pick players for the veto competition, the alliance hoped Victor would not be picked. Luckily for them Victor was not picked. Paulie won the veto competition. At the veto ceremony, Paulie used the veto on Paul, and made Victor the replacement nominee. On day 23, Victor was evicted by a vote of 9-1-0. Downfall Begins Following the Veto ceremony in Week 2, houseguests started getting paranoid as plans for the next week started. Due to her constant paranoia and a fight they had in the past, Frank wanted to target fellow alliance member Tiffany and made this very vocal to lots of his allies. Tiffany reacted dramatically to hearing this news from Da'Vonne and set her target on Frank. Wanting Tiffany out herself, Da'Vonne fanned the flames by further pitting Frank and Tiffany against each other. Meanwhile, many female houseguests started becoming uncomfortable around Frank, notably Nicole, Zakiyah, and Natalie. This, along with his growing partnership with Bridgette started getting many houseguests wary of Frank. Soon, they started comparing notes and realized he has been making multiple deals with multiple houseguests and solidifying their suspicions that he was playing for himself, not for the alliance. While Tiffany was already considered kicked out of the 8-Pack by many of it's members, they decided to reel her back in and shift their target on Frank. Following Victor's eviction on Day 23, stakes were high for the HOH competition as there were many looming targets in the house now with Nicole, Corey, Da'Vonne, and James having been mentioned as further targets by members of the 8-Pack. Bridgette ended up winning the HOH comp, making many members of the 8-Pack believe Frank would have complete control over her noms, leaving Tiffany a likely nomination. This was proven true when Bridgette nominated Tiffany alongside Paul like Frank had told her to do. Frank taught that Tiffany would be evicted. However, he didn't know that his jokes and attitude were rubbing people the wrong way, and his alliance was conspiring to eventually get him out. Frank managed to win the roadkill competition again. He secret nominated Bronte. Bridgette won the veto competition. At the veto ceremony, she chose not to use the veto thus leaving the nominations the same. Even after the veto ceremony, Frank still believed that Tiffany was going. However, Da'Vonne and Michelle were campaigning for Bronte's eviction, so Frank would lose control.Ultimately, Da'Vonne and Michelle's plan worked as Bronte was blindsided by a vote of 5 to 4. After Bronte's eviction, the houseguests competed in the next HOH competition which Paulie won for the second time. Paulie wanted to get rid of Tiffany. Meanwhile Frank told Tiffany that Da'Vonne told him that Tiffany was after him, and then Tiffany told him that Da'Vonne told her that Frank was after her. Frank also told her that Da’Vonne told him Tiffany was building an All-Girls alliance and Frank was her main target. Then Frank and Tiffany align.On day 31, Paulie nominated Tiffany and Natalie Negrotti for eviction with Tiffany as his target. However, Tiffany won the roadkill competition and secretly nominated Corey because she wanted to breakup the alliance. Corey won the veto competition. On Day 34, Corey took himself off the block and Tiffany secretly nominated Da'Vonne as the replacement nominee. Prior to the live eviction,Tiffany told Nicole that Da'Vonne told her that there was an alliance between herself, Paulie, Corey, Zakiyah, and Nicole which upset Nicole, Da'Vonne told James that they need to get rid of the couples which made James upset and suspicious because he is currently tight with Natalie, and Corey told Frank and Paulie that he wants to get rid of Da'Vonne because he believes that she is coming after the guys. However, Tiffany's scrambling failed as she was evicted by a unanimous 8-0-0 vote at the live eviction ceremony. After Victor won the Battleback competition, he reentered the house. Following his return, the houseguests competed in there next HOH competition which James won. He then nominated Frank and Bridgette for eviction. Michelle won the veto. She wanted to use the veto on Frank because she wanted to get rid of Bridgette. However, at the veto ceremony, Michelle did not use the veto. On day 42, the houseguests solved the clues and discovered a secret room. On day 44, Frank was evicted by a unanimous 9-0 vote. Frank was revealed not to have the return ticket and he was evicted for good. Paul won the next HOH competition. While Bridgette was the easy target, Paulie managed to talk Paul into backdooring Da'Vonne. Paulie even volunteered to be a pawn. At the nomination ceremony, Paul nominated Paulie and Bridgette for eviction with Da'Vonne as a backdoor option. Paulie won the veto.At the veto ceremony, Paulie used the veto on himself and then Paul named Da'Vonne as the replacement nominee. On day 51, Da'Vonne was evicted by a 6-2 vote, with Michelle and Zakiyah voting to evict Bridgette. Da'Vonne was revealed not to have the round trip ticket and she became the first member of the jury. Victor won the next HOH competition. James won America's care package. He won the power to eliminate two people from voting at the next eviction. He then nominated Michelle and Zakiyah for eviction. Paul told Paulie that he wanted Zakiyah out for being a strong girl, while Paulie told Paul he wanted Michelle out because she is an emotional train wreck and can blowup. Paulie then tried to get James to use his power so the can evict Michelle, but James wasn't sure if he should do that. Zakiyah asked Paulie if he will use the veto on her if he wins and he says yes. At the veto competition, Paulie managed to win the power of veto for the third time. While he wanted to use it on Zakiyah, he didn't want to piss off his allies. He told her that even if he doesn't use it, she won't go. At the veto ceremony, Paulie chooses not to use the veto, thus leaving the nominations the same. Blowing up Paulie's game Prior to to the eviction ceremony, Paulie's game got exposed. Bridgette and Michelle pointed out that Paulie was running the house. They talked Natalie into evicting Zakiyah; and then both Michelle and Bridgette talked James into using his power which he agreed to do. meanwhile Paul started to lose trust in Paulie after Paulie said he wanted to target Natalie and did not want to listen to Paul. Later on Bridgette told Paul that Paulie told her he trusted Corey the most, so this prompted Paul to leave Paulie's side and get rid of Zakiyah. James said he will cancel Paul's and Corey's votes. Taking out Paulie's showmance At the eviction ceremony, Julie told the houseguests that it is double eviction week, and Michelle told the other houseguests that Paulie is running the game and right now they are handing him the money. Ultimately Zakiyah was evicted by a vote of 3 to 2 with Paulie and Nicole voting to evict Michelle. Zakiyah did not have the round trip ticket so she became the second member of the jury. Plan foiled After Zakiyah's eviction, the houseguests competed in their next HOH competition. Michelle, James, Paul, Natalie and Bridgette did not want Paulie to win because they wanted him out. However, their plan was foiled when Corey won the competiton. After the competition, Corey talked to the guys about nominating Bridgette and Nicole and the guys agreed. Corey then nominated Bridgette and Michelle. Then the veto competition occurred which Corey also won, thus giving him his second veto win. After the competition, Corey, Paul, Nicole and Paulie agreed to get rid of Bridgette. Then Paulie and Paul made up. Within no time the eviction ceremony occurred. Ultimately Bridgette was evicted by a vote of 5 to 1 with Natalie voting to evict Michelle. Bridgette did not have the round trip ticket so she became the third member of the jury. Category:Big Brother 18 Category:Big Brother 18 Alliances Category:Alliances